Non-polar compounds are not easily dissolved in aqueous solutions, such as water or other polar solvent. A number of non-polar compounds are used in compositions for human ingestion, for example, pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and/or dietary supplements. Exemplary of non-polar compounds used in such compositions are vitamins and minerals, fatty acids, and other non-polar compounds, non-polar active agents, and non-polar active ingredients. Because of poor water solubility, inclusion of non-polar compounds in products for human consumption, for example, supplements, foods and beverages, is often challenging.
Available compositions containing non-polar compounds, particularly food or beverage compositions containing non-polar compounds, and methods for formulating such compositions, are limited. In addition, the amount, or concentration, of non-polar compounds in available food and beverage products is limited due to the display of undesirable organoleptic properties when the amount of non-polar compound is increased. Thus, there is a need to develop compositions for human consumption, such as food and beverage products, that contain non-polar compounds and methods for making the compositions. Accordingly, it is among the objects herein to provide compositions, including food and beverage compositions, containing non-polar compounds, and methods for making the compositions.